The Last Dawn
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: This story was written by Felidae who asked me to put it up for her.This is a short Rogue/Remy romance with a tragic ending.Treat her gently because this is her first time with Remy and Rogue


The last dawn 

This is what happens, when you stay up 'till 3a.m., reading fan fiction, while listening to MTV…

Disclaimer: Standard, none of the X-Men belong to me, but if they would, I'd treat them better than Marvel does (ahum).

The song is Ronan Keating's "If tomorrow never comes".

Ok, this is my first Rogue/Gambit story. A sad one. Spoiler for Gambit fans, so hang on to your hankies.

_Sometimes, late at night, I lay awake_

_And watch her sleeping_

_She's lost in peaceful dreams, so I turn off the light_

_And lay there, in the dark._

_And the thought crosses my mind, if I never wake in the morning,_

_Would she ever doubt, the way I feel about her_

_In my heart.___

It had begun like any other of their countless missions. After briefing, the Blackbird took them halfway around the globe, for another confrontation with Sinister.

Gambit was sprawled in his chair, teasing Rogue in the nicest way, who desperately tried to keep up a serious face, but failed hopelessly.

A deep look of her emerald eyes and a cocked brow brought him back to their first night in Antarctica.

"Now really, Sugah, Ah don't even wanna know what'cher thinking, when you got _that look on yer face!" she giggled, knowing, they just had the same thought._

Remy gave one of his trademarked grins and was about to reply, when the board speakers kicked in.

"Get ready," Cyclops announced, "we're going in."

_If tomorrow never comes,_

_Will she know how much I loved her?_

_Did I try in every way,_

_To show her every day,_

_She's my only one_

_If my time on earth were through,_

_She must face this world without me_

_Is the love I gave her in the past, _

_Going to be enough to last,_

_If tomorrow never comes_

The battle was devastating, but neither side was willing to give. Rogue held Sinister in a vise grip, while Cyclops poured beam upon beam on him. 

One of Sinister's lackey's tackled Cyclops to the ground, and was blasted away by two of Gambit's cards, but the distraction was enough, to let Sinister recover. 

Hurling Rogue several yards away, he managed to grab a hand fire weapon, before another of Cyclops' blasts hit him. 

Sinister gave back in interest, even as Gambit came rushing to help Scott, who lay prone at the villain's feet.

Hefting the weapon, Sinister turned around and gave him a cold, tight smile, which turned Remy's blood into ice.

He knew, what he was pointing at, even before Sinister took aim. 

It was there, in his eyes.

_Cause I lost love once in my life,_

_Who never knew how much I loved her, _

_Now I live with the regret,_

_And my true feelings for her never will reveal_

_So I made a promise to myself,_

_To say each day how much she means to me_

_Cant' avoid that circumstance,_

_When there's no second chance,_

_To tell her how I feel_

. __

]"'Fore I go…If y' had a choice-would you…"

"…Have chosen you? None other, chère."

"Could 'ave been… magic, Remy…" 

"It was, chère. Every moment."] 

New Orleans, the Brood, the guilds. Belladonna. His wife.            She died there, in his arms. He was not able to safe her, but he could save Rogue.

Gambit bolted, charging a couple of cards, and aimed them at her back, when Rogue staggered to her feet.

The explosion knocked Rogue over and created a protecting shield, deflecting the shot, Sinister had meant for her.

Gambit never heard Wolverine's warning shout, he was so occupied in checking on Rogue, he let his guard down.

A searing, burning pain shot through his back, when the blast hit him and sent him flying into the next wall.

Rogue turned her head just in time, to see Gambit crashing into the solid barrier, and then slumping lifeless to the ground.

"Nooo!" 

Barely had she ever flown so fast, or felt so desperately helpless as now, when she held her dying Remy in her arms.

If tomorrow never comes,

Will she know how much I loved her?

Did I try in every way,

To show her every day

She's my only one

And if my time on earth were through,

She must face this world without me,

Is the love I gave her in the past,

Going to be enough to last,

If tomorrow never comes

Sobs escaped her throat, and Remy raised a hand to her lips.

"Shh, chère, don't cry. Be happy for me, d'accord?" 

Whimpering, Rogue nodded and managed a little smile.

Then she bent down and gave him a kiss.

And with his last breath, Remy whispered:

"J' t'aime, Rogue, never f'rget dat. Toujours."

_So tell that someone that you love,_

_Just what you're thinking of,_

_If tomorrow never comes_

]] X-Men #9


End file.
